Nuestra Historia de Amor
by Yomellamochofi
Summary: YAOI.Que pasara, cuando Azul empiece a descubrir su Amor por Rojo, Verde decide decláresele a Vaati y Shadow y Vio empiecen a tener citas, todo gracias al baile de primavera, que se llevara a cabo en el castillo de Zelda. Mi prime fic! AzulxRojo. VaatixVerde. ShadowxVio. w
1. Chapter 1

Como todas las mañanas el sol, daba sus cortos y lentos pasos para dar fin a las cortas, pero frías noches de Invierno, aunque ya estaban por salir los pequeños brotes, frescos y recién nacidos para dar comienzo a la primavera, aun se disfrutaba del frio invernal, dando a todos y todas, las ganas de quedarse en casa.

Las praderas en su mayoría seguían cubiertas de nieve, pero se podían ver montecitos de verde monte con brotes de flores que aun no habían revelado sus respectivos colores.

Todo estaba en una serena paz….hasta que…

-¡Vio, Verde!...¡vengan aquí!-grito una enojada y despeinada Zelda buscando a los mencionados por todo es castillo

-¿Qué paso Zelda?...AHHH!-grito Verde asustando a Vio, y cortando de golpe su pregunta al ver a Zelda en ese estado, pues no la había visto por estar hablando con Vio y de todas formas acababan de llegar al castillo y anterior mente no la habían visto.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tan fea me veo?!-dijo ella viéndolo feo.

-n-¡no!… lo que pasa mi querida amiga, es que pensé que un vampiro te había chupado la sangre, porque estas mas pálida que...mmmm...que Vaati-dijo Verde tartamudeando y buscando una excusa para evitar que ella empezara a hacer berrinche.

-¿Qué yo que?-dijo Vaati detrás de ellos, asustándolos otra vez, y viéndolos con curiosidad a los dos, mientras le volteaban a ver.

-¿Pero a que horas a llegado Vaati?-dijo Vio, volviendo a la típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-ya tiempos que estoy aquí, le he estado ayudando Zelda con los preparativos para el baile de inicio de primavera. ¡Ustedes son los que llegan tarde!-dijo Vaati sin quitar su mirada de Verde y haciendo que este se incomodara algo.

-¡si, esta a punto de darme un infarto y solo Azul y Rojo me han estado ayudando, pero ustedes son unos irresponsables!-dijo con un tono de cansancio

-bueno, vallamos al grano, ¿con que te ayudamos?-dijo Vio tranquilo como siempre

-pues que vallan al mercado y me consigan estos adornos e ingredientes para los platillos. Por favor, no hagan algo tonto-dijo Zelda, ya algo mas tranquila y entregándoles una lista.

Mientras Vio y Verde miraban la lista, esta era tan larga que media como 2 metros de largo, entraban Azul y Rojo con algunas cajas que habían en el sótano del castillo que Zelda había guardado hace tiempo.

-¿¡como es que puedes guardar tanta basura en ese lugar!?-grito Azul seguido de un feliz Rojo

-nunca se sabe cuando se llegarían a ocupar-dijo esta con algo de resignación.

-Bien, Azul ya te puedes ir con Rojo, ya han terminado con su trabajo, ah y tu también Vaati-dijo ya con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a todos los presentes

-Gracias Zelda, iré a buscar a Shadow, desde la mañana que no le veo-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Ok, dile que, que quiero que se presente mañana, para que me acompañe con Vio a supervisar el festival-dijo Zelda

-No lo olvidare-dijo transportándose, quien sabe donde llevándose consigo algunos adornos, pues parece que no se había dado cuenta.

-¡espera!...mmm...otra vez se le zafó la canica-dijo Verde

-si, de tanto mirarte-dijo Vio viendo a Verde de forma picara

-ya vas otra vez diciendo que el esta enamorado de mi, ya te dije que eso seria imposible-dijo Verde algo deprimido.

-ahhh, que lindo, ¡¿porque no le invitas a bailar en el baile de primavera?!-dijo Rojo abrazando a Azul por el cuello, hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-sss..suéltame...roo..jo-dijo Azul casi sofocado por el tierno abrazo que Rojo le había dado.

-Upps, perdón-dijo soltando a Azul y viendo que este estaba algo sonrojado, y eso le pareció tierno, provocándole un leve sonrojo a el también.

-que linda forma de relajar a una fujoshi, que ver a dos chicos sonrojados después de un abrazo-dijo esta con una mirada llena de alegría.

-¿Qué?¿como que una fujoshi, que es eso?-dijo Azul demostrando algo de ignorancia.

-nada importante, Verde, Vio tiene razón, invítalo a salir, o otra persona te lo rateara-dijo Zelda un Verde algo confundido, pues no sabia a que responder a eso.

-espero que Rojo sea Uke-dijo susurrando Zelda y viéndolos de forma picara a los dos.

-Creo, que tienes razón, lo hare-dijo Verde

-o sino morirás en el intento-dijo azul dándole una mirada sádica que asusto a todos

-bien, ahora vallan ustedes dos a comprar lo que necesito, porque ya se esta haciendo tarde, y los necesito aquí muy temprano para que me ayuden a decorar el castillo-dijo lo ultimo subiendo por las gradas en forma de espira que iban a dar al segundo piso, pues necesitaba arreglarse, pues según ella parecía un Zombie.

-ok, ya volvemos, o eso esperamos-dijo Vio llevando a Verde que no dejaba de Pensar en las palabras d Rojo de llevarlo como pareja de baile dejando a Rojo y Azul solo en el castillo.

-En fin, vámonos Rojo-dijo saliendo del castillo seguido por Rojo

-¿vamos a la pradera?-dijo Azul, volteando ver a Rojo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Si!-dijo tirando a Azul al suelo abrazándolo como la ultima vez

-¡ROJO!-grito desesperado Azul, para que Rojo le diera la oportunidad de respirar de nuevo.

-upps, perdón-dijo Rojo apenado y sonrojado por repetir esa escena

-tranquilo, ya me estoy acostumbrando-dijo Azul saliendo del castillo completamente seguido de Rojo


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno! hola otra vez, la ultima vez se me olvido poner las aclaraciones sobre historia ¬_¬ , pero aquí las dejo:**

**se me ocurrió esta historia mientras hacia examen de control de lectura de Blanca Olmedo**

**estoy aprovechando de que mañana no llevamos tareas, y también que si me tardo en actualiza, disculpen, pero el tiempo me mata -_-u**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**ESTE ES MI PREIMER FIC, así que acepto criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas a muerte, lo que sea, lo recibiré bien , jiji**

**TLOZ no me pertenece y nunca lo será (aunque quisiera :p)**

**PAREJAS YAOI**

**AZUL X ROJO, **

**SHADOW X VIO Y **

**VAATI X VERDE**

**ahora con el capitulo 2**

* * *

Regresando con Vaati, ya se había transportado a la puerta de su casa, sin haberse percatado de que tenia una de las cajas que habían sacado Rojo y Azul.

-Shadow y llegue, ábreme la puerta!-grito Vaati y viendo que su amigo le habría la puerta, dando señal para que pasara.

-Oh!, ya llegaste, como te fue?-dijo con cara de curiosidad al ver a Vaati con una caja en manos.

-Bien si seguimos a este paso, habremos terminado a tiempo-decía Vaati con cara de cansancio por todo el trabajo que le había dado la princesa.

-ya…. Y que traes en esa caja?-dijo quitándole la caja.

-upps, creo que me traje la caja del castillo-dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca.

De un momento a otro Shadow abrió la caja revelando una hermosa flor color violeta pálido, que estaba un poco deteriorada, tal vez porque no le había pegado el sol en unos buenos días, Vaati y Shadow estaban impresionados por lo tanto que había durado la flor sin morirse. Vaati busco una pequeña maseta la lleno de tierra y con ayuda de Shadow la replanto, la rego y la puso al sol.

-oye, quien te dio esto?-dijo Shadow con cara dubitativa a su amigo, que no sabia que responder, pues no quería decirle que se la había llevado por error, por estar embobado viendo a Verde.

-emmmm...me la dio...VIO!-grito lo ultimo, con un grito que hizo que Shadow se asustara.

-d-de verdad-dijo Shadow algo sorprendido y sonrojado.

-si, porque debería de mentirte-dijo mintiendo a Shadow.

-ok, y que te dijo?-dijo viendo a su amigo

-pues, que...que ya días quería tener una cita con tigo, pero como siempre te la llevas de tímido…-dijo con aire mas tranquilo.

-ah, ok-dijo viendo la hermosa flor que no había dejado de llamar su atención

-ahh, la princesa dijo que quería que llegaras mañana-dijo saliendo de la habitación, mas aun Shadow seguía viendo la flor con cariño al recordar a Vio.

-"que hice, si se da cuenta me asesinara"-pensaba Vaati, mientras miraba que el reloj.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la praderas, Azul y Rojo, estaban viendo el atardecer juntos, mientras miraban los tallos de algunas flor que ya iban a salir de su capullo…

-ahhh-suspiro rojo, sin darse cuenta de que ponía su mano sobre la de Azul, haciendo que este ultimo se sonrojara.

-ehh, Rojo-dijo Azul, llamando la atención del pequeño que lo miraba de una manera tan dulce y tierna, que prefirió no arruinar el momento con una conversación innecesaria.

-¿Qué pasa Azul?-pregunto Rojo

-nop, nada, solo te quería preguntar algo-dijo tratando de zafarse de su conversación.

Rojo en ese momento, se ilusiono, y pensó que podría ser que lo estaba invitando para ser su compañero de baile.

-Que quieres que te diga?-dijo Rojo

-pues...huy mira la hora ya es tarde-dijo levantándose y luego ayudo a Rojo a levantarse.

-mmm...eh?...espera Azul!-dijo Rojo tratando de advertirle sobre algo

-sabes que, te pregunto mañana-dijo nervioso y sonrojado, y tropezando con una roca que hizo que se callera.

-Azul!-grito este, corriendo hasta donde estaba Azul.

-Auch, como Demonios llego esa Roca alli?!-grito Azul enojado y sobándose la cabeza.

-te lo advertí tontín-dijo arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel de Azul, le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Azul se sorrajara.

-R-Rojo. Porque hiciste e-eso?-dijo Azul esperando una respuesta e ignorando el dolor que este sentía en la cabeza

-pues, para que te sintieras mejor, o eso e leído el los libros de Zelda-dijo Rojo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-si bien sabes que ella lee Romanticismo, ¿verdad?-dijo Azul tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Azul, que rojo esta!, yo se que esa caída te hizo daño, además ¡que es ¿"Romanticismo"?-dijo mostrando su inocencia

-Nunca había notado, lo adorable que puedes llegar a ser-dijo levantándose-bien volvamos a casa, me tengo que ir a bañar, me llene de tierra la cabeza.

-mmm...te puedo Ayudar!?-dijo sacando una gran sonrriza traviesa a Azul.

-¿QUE?, NO!-dijo Azul Exaltado.

* * *

Mientra tanto Vio y Verde seguían haciendo las compras de adornos, y lo hacían con extremo cuidado para que la princesa nos los regañara otra vez ¬¬

-ok, Verde, solo nos faltan ir a la florería y traer el encargo de flores, y a recoger los adornos de mesa-dijo Vio enrollando otra vez la lista.

-ok, pero y los ingredientes de comida? no crees que se irán a arruinar?-dijo Verde viendo las bolsas

-es cierto, iré a dejarlas y tu ve a traer lo que falta-dijo Vio tomando rumbo hacia el castillo.-ahh..y otra cosa, ella pidió tulipanes, rosas y margaritas con claveles Rojos, por favor, no traigas las que no son, o Zelda nos asesinara-dijo volviendo en si...

-ok, pero...-Vio misteriosamente había desaparecido

-ok, creo que estoy solo otra vez-dijo con aire resignado, pero mientras caminaba se tropezó con una persona...

-Vaati, perdón no te vi, lo juro!-dijo Verde ayudando a levantar a Vaati

-no, la culpa fue mía-dijo sacudiéndose.-oye a ¿donde te dirigías?, crei que Vio te estaba acompañando.

-fue a dejar unas cosas,ummm este...me puedes acompañar?-dijo con cara de suplica

claro-Verde se miraba tan lindo que no pudo resistirse

Verde inconscientemente lo tomo de la mano haciendo qe este se sonrojara

-vamos a la floristería, necesito llevarle unas flores a Zelda para el baile-dijo este al ver que Vaati se había sonrojado este también lo hizo y le dijo.

-que lindo te ves, cuando te pones nervioso-dijo este con una sonrisa picara

-¡¿p-porque dices eso?!-dijo Vatii mas nervioso que antes

-mmmm..por nada-dijo volviéndose en si, y caminar con su Amor secreto hacia la floristería.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bien por ultimo:**

**mmmm, creo que me quedo muy largo, tratare de actualizarlo el próximo viernes, y creo que me quedo algo cursi, jiji w**

**Contestare los review, ya que esto aquí.**

**Ninchi Sushari****: si, no se como se me ocurrió de poner a Zeda de fujoshi, creo que fue un gran error de Vio en mandar a Verde Solo a traer la flores ¬_¬.jajaja, seguire leyendo tu fic!**

**Ensoleillement****: de verdad estas escribiendo sobre Four Swords?, ok! solo dime si ya lo publicaste o tengo que esperar!**

**Jokerman-fanfic****: si lo se, he tenido algunos problemas al redactar, pero es algo que creo que con el tiempo podre arreglar! y creo que si, ya es muy típico tu saludo! XD**

**Bien creo que es solo eso... nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Como están?, wow sienti que ya días no me metía a Fanfiction, pero tengo la mala noticia... es que mi prima, vino de visitas del salvador, y no se ira hasta el 2 de Julio, así que sip, estará acompañándome al actualizar el fic.**

**Raquel: Hola!, no entiendo como es que te cuesta tanto hacer un Lemon n.n**

**Chofi: ya déjame de molestar con el Lemon! pareces pervertida -_-**

**Raquel: LEMON! porfa!**

**Chofi: déjame en paz!, bien, almenos no afectaras los capitulos...disculpen por eso...ahora las aclaraciones...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**TLOZ no me pertenece y nunca lo será**

**Parejas YAOI:**

**RojoxAzul- VioxShadow- VerdexVaati**

**Ahora el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Ya era de noche y Rojo y Azul ya habían llegado a casa, Rojo estaba tan casando y feliz por todo lo que había echo con Azul, y aunque lo único que no le gusto fue ver como Azul se había caído de cabeza, el sabia que todo estaba bien.

Cuando ya habían entrado en su casa, se sorprendieron al ver que no habían llegado Verde ni Vio.

-¿eh?...¿tan larga era la lista que les dio Zelda a eso dos?-dijo Azul Mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, mejor ve a darte una ducha, estas todo cubierto de tierra-le dijo Rojo, mientras empujaba a Azul hacia al Baño.

-p-pero...Rojo…¿te quedaras solo aquí?-dijo Azul Mientras era jalado por un brazo hacia el baño por Rojo.-si no mal recuerdo te da miedo quedarte solo y mas de noche-dijo tratando de convencer a Rojo.

-Solo me pones excusas para no bañarte!, además ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-dijo Rojo sonriéndole a Azul.-ya veras que se cuidarme solo-dijo Rojo mientras que de un tirón mando a azul al baño y lo encerró con llave.

-Rojo, déjame Salir!-gritaba Azul, dándole golpes a la puerta.

-no hasta que te bañes!-dijo Rojo.

-mmmm...ni que fueras mi madre…-murmuro Azul algo molesto. -esta bien, ya salgo.

Pero lo que no noto es, que Rojo lanzo la llave por debajo de la puerta del baño, para que Azul la pudiera recoger y salir.

-no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí-dijo rojo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Vio, ya había llegado al castillo, pero se asombro al ver a Zelda buscar algo como loca, pues, salía y entraba en varias habitaciones.

-mmm...Zelda?, debería de preocuparme o el estrés ya te volvió loca?-dijo Vio empezándose a preocupar por su amiga.

-ahh...Ya llegaste...eh? y verde? -dijo mientras se acercaba a Vio para recoger las cosas que le había encargado.-oye, pero y las flores?-

-Verde las fue a buscar-dijo Vio como si nada.

-ahh..ok...espera!, mandaste a Verde solo?, pero que es lo que te ocurre-dijo Zeda agitando los brazos de arriba hacia abajo

-tranquila, le di la lista, solo esperemos que se detenga a leerla-dijo Vio con calma-oye, y que estabas buscando Zelda?

-mmm...solo una flor que estaba dentro de una caja en el sótano, pero al parecer se desapareció-dijo recordando su mayor preocupación.

-ahora que recuerdo Azul y Rojo estaban sacando cajas esta tarde no?-dijo Vio tratando de recordar

-es cierto, les preguntare mañana en la mañana, no sabes lo importante que es esa flor para el baile-dijo Zelda con preocupación

-sabes, ya me preocupaste, iré a buscar a Shadow-dijo Vio mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-esta bien, cuando le encuentres, dile que necesito su ayuda para supervisar el festival primaveral, y como es muy grande, los necesito a los dos.

-esta bien, hasta mañana, vendré temprano-dijo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Azul ya había terminado de darse una ducha, y Rojo se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala.

-no puedo creer que Rojo logre manipularme así-dijo Azul mientras se quejaba.

-whaaa...eh?...oye si que tardas mucho en bañarte-dijo Rojo Mientras se reía

-perdón, pero no me había dado cuenta de que la llave estaba en el suelo de el baño-dijo mientras que con otra toalla se secaba el cabello.

-oye, no han llegado Vio ni Verde?-dijo Azul.

-es cierto-dijo Rojo viendo el reloj un tanto preocupado.-deberíamos irlos a buscar

-si, solo déjame ir a vestirme y los iremos a buscar-dijo azul mientas subía hacia su habitación

* * *

Verde y Vaati ya traían las flores que les habían pedido, pero el presentía que Verde se había equivocado...

-Verde, estas seguro de que son claveles Rojos?-dijo Vaati mientras trataba de descifrar la letra de Zelda.

-Claro que estoy seguro!, desde cuando me he equivocado?-dijo Verde "ofendido".

-mmm...no estoy muy seguro, Zelda podrá ser la princesa pero su letra es un desastre-dijo Vaati acercando mas la lista hacia su vista.

-vamos, confía en mi...-dijo Verde dándole una sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Vaati.

-si claro, de todas formas, si nos equivocamos, ella nos asesinara, acuérdate que el baile debe de estar listo dentro de 3 días.-dijo Vaati resignado.-en fin solo vamos a dejar esto.

-no, mejor me las llevare yo a casa, ya es muy tarde-dijo Verde mientras agarraba las macetas de flores.

-espérame, no camines tan rápido-dijo mientras seguía a Verde, quien no parecía estar cansado.

-camina rápido, o te quedaras solito-dijo Verde Riendo

-Pero el sueño me esta matando-dijo Vaati quejándose

-entonces teletranspórtate a tu casa-dijo Verde deteniéndose para ver a Vaati.

-no, me parece muy peligroso que te quedes solo casi para la media noche, además no traes tu espada y no seria capaz de dejarte, mejor te dejo en casa.-dijo Vaati con tono serio

-¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-dijo Verde con Sonrojo leve, porque sentía muy lindo que la persona que mas quieres se preocupe de ti, además lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si trataran de protegerlo.

-P-pues...emmm...¿me creerías si te digo que no me acurdo?-dijo Vaati

-jaja...no, no te creo-dijo Verde mientras seguía caminado

-ahh..eres malo y lindo a la vez-murmuro Vaati, pero lo suficiente para que Verde lo escuchara, haciendo que se sonrojara, talcosa que Vaati no vio.

-yo que?-dijo Verde si detener sus pasos

-no!...nada, solo ignórame-dijo Vaati tratando de zafarse de la pregunta de verde.

* * *

Vio ya había llegado a la casa de Vaati y Shadow, toco la puerta...pero se sorprendió al ver que nadie le abría, así que toco esta vez, hasta que por fin Shadow le había abierto la puerta.

-Vio, ¿Qué horas son para tocar? no crees que ya es tarde?-dijo Shadow tallándose el ojo

-discúlpame, solo te venia a decir que Zelda necesita de tu ayuda y la mía mañana a primera hora-dijo Vio dándole una sonrisa-por cierto, porque tardaste tanto en abrirme.

-oh, discúlpame, pero no esperaba visitas a las once de la noche-dijo Shadow con un tono de obviedad

-ah si, jeje...y estas solo en casa? -pregunto Vio a Shadow

-si, el vago de Vaati salió como hace unas tres horas, dijo que iria a buscar a alguien, pero no a vuelto-dijo Shadow-por cierto, gracias por la flor

-de nada, espera de que flor estamos hablando?-dijo Vio sorprendido, pues no había recordado que el le hubiera dado una flor a Shadow, mucho menos porque ya tenia 3 días de no verlo.

-la flor que me mandaste con Vaati, la que me dijo que tu se la habías dado

Vio no recordaba la flor, pero como odiaba ver triste a Shadow, decidió "seguirle el juego"

-ahh! la flor, discúlpame, no la recordaba porque Verde y Yo hemos estado haciendo compras para el baile de Zelda-dijo Vio un poco nervioso

-oye, será mejor que pases, podrías atrapar un buen resfriado, y no me gustaría que alguien como tu se enfermara-dijo Shadow mientras metía dentro a Vio, quien se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pues no sabia que el le importara tanto a Shadow, mucho menos con la forma cariñosa como lo trataba.

* * *

-Rojo!, ya estoy listo, vallamos a buscar a esos dos vagos-grito Azul mientras entraba en sala, encontrándose con un dormido Rojo.

-Mejor no, te ves muy lindo dormido-dicho esto tomo al pequeño Rojo en brazos, lo llevo a la habitación de arriba y lo recostó en su cama.

Cuando ya iba saliendo del dormitorio escucho a Rojo murmurar:

-Azul, quédate aquí, tengo miedo a quedarme solo-dijo Rojo adormilado

-no me iré a ninguna parte, te lo prometo-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su propia cama.-buenas noche Rojo, dijo mientras apagaba la única vela que iluminaba la habitación.

* * *

Vio y Shadow estuvieron un rato conversando de lo que habían echo esos últimos tres días que no se habían visto, mientras reían, se quejaban, y sacaban nuevos temas de conversación, Shadow noto que Vio no era tímido con el. lo mismo Vio noto que Shadow solo le demostraba confianza a el.

-bueno, Shadow, creo que ya tengo que ir-dijo Vio arrepintiéndose por lo que había dicho, pero los dos sabían que ya era muy tarde y debían de estar temprano en el castillo de Zelda.

-esta bien, cuídate mucho y andes vagando mucho te quiero sano y salvo-dijo Shadow mientras e daba un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Vio se sonrojara como un tomate.

-e-esta bien...T-te vas a D-dormir apenas me valla-dijo Vio

-oye y no me dará el beso de buenas noches? yo te di el de despedida, me parece justo-Dijo Shadow haciendo puchero

-P-pero...-fue interrumpido por un Beso de Shadow, solo que esta vez , sus labios se unieron, Vio sentía cosquillas en su estomago y correspondió dulcemente a su beso Con un abrazo, Vio siempre había sabido que el siempre había amado a Shadow, pero su sombra se le adelanto. Shadow se sintió extraño, pues, su beso repentino y el abrazo de Vio lo había echo olvidarse de todo, al final se separaron por falta de aire, y los dos estaban muy sonrojados.

-Te amo mucho Vio-dijo dándole otro abrazo a Vio

-yo también-dijo abrazándolo también-Shadow, no es justo, tu te me adelantaste!

-jajaja, ser tímido tiende a ser malo, no crees?-dijo Shadow si separarse de Vio

-oye...como crees-dijo Vio con una Sonrisa cariñosa.

-bien es mejor que te vallas, mañana tenemos que irnos temprano-dijo Shadow acompañando a Vio hacia la puerta

-estabien te veo mañana-dijo Vio

Vio salio de la casa de Shadow y Vaati, o esperaba a que amaneciera para volverse a encontrar con su sombra.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Chofi: Bien, siento que me quedo aburrido y algo y otra vez cursi ¬.¬**

**Raquel: UN LEMON DE VIO Y SHADOW! non**

**Chofi: como quieres que haga lemon de ellos dos si apenas llevo dos capítulos? -_-**

**Raquel: Pues no se, pero yo quiero leer un lemon!... si lo se ese emo que conocí me hizo perv.!**

**Chofi. espero que alguien sea piadoso con migo y te mande el link de un fic asi, para que dejes de molestar!**

**Raquel: mejor escribidlo voz!**

**Chofi:ok, ya me estas empezando a preocupar, bueno quienes leyeron estas aclaraciones y notas de autor, disculpen por lo de Raquel...bueno contestare los reviews...**

**Ninchi Sushari: ****Hola!, gracias por decirme en lo que me había equivocado, ya sabia que me faltaba algo...hey! de casualidad vi que tenias deviantart, y creo que dibujas súper genial! espero que continúes tu comic de Fotofobia, enserio están geniales, ah y si me quedan cursi, es porque la profe de español (o de lengua) nos pone a leer libros asi... bueno Gracias y hasta el siguiente cap!**

**Jokerman-Fanfic:****Hola! de verdad me esta quedando bien el fic? lo que pasa cuando me inspiro...jajaja, oye me estaba fijando en uno de tus fics, es el ultimo que has escrito que esta en ingles... quería saber...¿o vas a traducir? digamos que lo quisiera leer pero soy malisia en Ingles, en fin, si ves que algo va mal en mi fic, me decís porque siento que no soy buena escritora...ok suerte!**

**Nota: Chofi:dentro de dos semanas entro en exámenes, asi que si actualizan y no aparezco por aquí es porque me están masacrando en exámenes...¬.¬, asi que vendría Raquel para hacerme el favor de actualizar...**

**Raquel:sip, te are ese favor, porque yo soy buena con su prima, y no le negaría nada, ni siquiera un Lemon ¬¬**

**Chofi:ya te dije que no voy a escribir Lemon... toda la semana me has estado hablando de Lemon, suerte que mis papa y mis tios no tengan la menor duda de lo que es...**

**Bueno suerte a todos y hasta el siguiente cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raquel: Hola!, perdón el retraso...pero...Chofi me había dado su USB con el documento de Word (o como se llame) para publicarle el cap...pero el USB se perdió y lo estuve buscando como loca y a los tres días descubrí que fue a parar a las manos de su hermana así que tuve que colarme en su cuarto para recuperarlo pero ese no es el tema...aquí esta el siguiente cap! un poco...raro...sin mencionar que el doc manager me confundía...**

* * *

-eh?...guau de verdad que es muy tarde-dijo con un gran bostezo Vaati

-que? Ya te estas durmiendo?-dijo Verde con un poco de risa

-ah...espera...no... creo que no tengo sueño...solo que ya es casi media noche y me estoy preguntando como fue que llegue a parar contigo…-dijo con tono de obviedad

-ok, si...lo siento por la pregunta…-dijo verde, mientras llegaban a su casa-creo que ya llegamos-dijo verde poniendo las macetas con flores en el suelo para abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que no tenia llave la puerta.-que extraño, de seguro los demás ya llegaron

-esta bien...verde, vendré temprano para ayudarte a llevar estas cosas….-decía Vaati, mientras se transportaba a su casa.

-esta bien...nos vemos mañana!...-dijo alegre mientras entraba a la casa, a pesar de que tenia sueño, metió las cajas que tenían las macetas con flores y cerro la puerta, encontrándose con Vio en la sala, sentado en un sofá y leyendo un libro.

-hola, Vio-dijo Verde con un bostezo

-mmm...hola…-dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro.-llegas tarde, no crees?

-si...creo que vine tarde-dijo verde rascándose la nuca mientras miraba el reloj mientras daban las doce de la noche-sip, viene demasiado tarde…-decía mientras reía.

-mmmm...estabas con Vaati, verdad?-decía Vio mirando a Verde.

-eh...si...p-porque lo dices?-decía Verde con un leve sonrojo

-porque, fui a ver a Shadow y estaba solo, y me quede con el un rato mientras el esperaba a Vaati, a eso de las diez.-decía muy convencido de su

respuesta.-además Verde….te sonrojaste cuando te mencione a Vaati -reía Vio mientras volvía a su libro

-ehhh...p-pero….-decía verde, hasta que noto algo en Vio-espera un momento…Vio….-decía Verde riendo y luego poniendo una mirada picara a Vio, aunque este no lo noto.

-¿que?...-decía Vio viendo a Verde otra vez, notando la cara de este.

-¡¿que hacías en la casa de Vaati y Shadow?!-dijo Verde moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo, mientras buscaba asiento al lado de Vio.

-oye….no grites...despertaras a Azul y a Rojo-decía Vio tratando de alejar a Verde

-vamos...cuéntame lo que paso con Shadow!…-decía con tono de curiosidad y euforia-vamos...abre la boca de una buena vez!-decía Verde mientras zamarreaba a Vio

-Tranquilo...Verde-decía tratando de separarse de Verde.-no te diré nada hasta que me sueltes!

-oh...cierto…-dijo soltando a Vio-entonces?...

-entonces…nos vemos mañana…-dijo levantándose del sofá-te lo digo mañana…

-ya te he dicho lo frio y cruel que puedes llegar a ser?-decía Verde mientras miraba a Vio subiendo las gradas hacia su habitación

-si...todo el tiempo-dijo entrando a la habitación

-mmmm…. que malo eres-decía Verde haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos, mientras se levantaba del sofá y subía las gradas en dirección a su habitación para dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Vaati y Shadow, Vaati ya se había levantado y ya estaba listo para irse, a ayudar a Verde, pero noto algo muy extraño, Shadow no se había despertado aun, así que decidió subir a su habitación para despertarlo.

-Shadow!, despierta!-grito Vaati desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-no quiero...-decía Shadow medio dormido y cubriéndose hasta la cara con la sabana-me dormí muy tarde, ten piedad y déjame dormir mas!

-acuérdate lo que nos dijo Zelda!-grito Vaati, recalcando el nombre de la mencionada

Shadow al escuchar el nombre de Zelda, se acordó lo temperamental que se puede volver si rompían algún compromiso con ella, así que se quito rápidamente la sabana y salió del cuarto tirando a Vaati hacia un lado, ya que este estaba en su camino, corriendo en dirección al baño para ducharse

-no que tenias sueño?-dijo Vaati burlándose de su amigo

-pues... ya no!-Grito Shadow, provocando un aire de resignación en Vaati

-solo así te mueves-murmuro Vaati mientras se levantaba del suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Verde, Rojo, Azul y Vio, estos aun seguían dormidos, hasta que Rojo despertó.

-mmm...se esta haciendo tarde-murmuro Rojo mientras se levantaba de la cama-Azul! despierta!-grito Rojo mientras le tiraba una almohada a Azul para que se despertara mas rápido.

-oye!-decía Azul mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara

-perdón Azul, pero...se hace tarde!-decia Rojo mientras salía de la habitación para despertar a los demás.

-que?!-asustado Azul miro el reloj y vio que solo faltaban 20 minutos para llegar al castillo.-no puede ser!-grito Azul, mientras se caía de la cama

Se levanto del suelo, y siguió a Rojo hasta el cuarto de Verde y Vio, pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta, la perilla de la puerta se abrió y haciéndose a un lado vieron a Vio, mientras era Picando en un brazo por Verde.

-dime...dime...dime tu secreto!-grito Verde asustando a Azul y a Rojo pero Vio solo parecía ignorarlo.

-solo ignórenlo...toda la noche estuvo así-dijo Vio mientras daba un suspiro de resignación-ya vieron la hora?

-si-dijeron Azul y Rojo en coro

-mejor vámonos, o Zelda se pondrá peor que ayer-dijo Vio mientras bajaba la escaleras seguido de verde.

-Vamos Vio!...dime...dime!-grito Verde mientras le picaba el brazo, hasta que notaron que la puerta se abría y de ella entraron Vaati y Shadow

-Hola Chicos!-dijo Vaati saludando a los cuatro-Verde, donde dejaste la flores?-dijo Vaati llamando la atención de Verde, haciendo que este se olvidara de Vio

-las deje en el jardín de atrás-dijo Verde

- déjame ayudarte a llevarlas

-ha si claro!-dijo verde agarrando a Vaati y arrastrándolo hacia el jardín, tomaron las cajas con las macetas y fueron al encuentro con los demás.

-ya vámonos, o Zelda nos hará un gran berrinche que nunca olvida...-Vaati no había terminado de hablar, ya que todos habían corrido hacia el castillo.

-Solo así se mueven-dijo Vaati burlándose, pero noto que el único que se había quedado con el era Verde, que solo estaba allí, parado, y viéndolo fijamente, haciendo que Vaati se empezara a incomodar.

-p-porque te quedas allí parado V-verde-dijo Vaati con la voz algo cortada

-Nada-dijo sonriéndole y con un pequeño sonrojo

-o-oye, estas enfermo?-dijo Vaati viendo de reojo a Verde

-no...porque?-dijo Verde algo confundido

-es que…-trataba de decir Vaati con algo de pena-tienes las mejillas rojas…

-puede ser que sea un pequeño rubor-dijo Verde algo con pena y rascándose la nuca-Nada mas… debe ser algún resfriado-trato de excusarse Verde

-bien, M-mejor vámonos ya o Zelda nos asesinara-dijo Vaati mientras se transportaba con Verde al castillo.

* * *

-Bien...veamos-decía Zelda marcando en una lista las cosas que estaban listas para el baile-bien! Al parecer solo faltan las flores para los centros

de mesa-decía Zelda con una sonrisa triunfal.  
En ese momento se abrió unas de las puertas del gran salón, donde se llevaría a cabo el baile dejando mostrar a todos.

-por fin!-decía Zelda frunciendo el entrecejo-porque ustedes llegan siempre tarde?….no tengo idea, veamos, que excusa tienen?

-lo sentimos Zelda, pero al parecer tuvimos unos retrasos-decía Azul, refiriendo al gran desvelo de todos en...quien sabe donde a eso de las doce de la noche

-bueno-decía Vaati con resignación-agradece que no te dejamos plantada

-bueno, Chicos, me trajeron las flores?-dijo Zelda con tono de preocupación, pues temía que hayan echo algo extraño o que hubieran traído otros colores.

-si, aquí están-dijeron Verde y Vaati dejando las cajas en el suelo

Zelda se acerco hacia las cajas, y vio todas las flores, en muy buen estado y lo mejor: que habían acertado en todo...hasta que…

-esperen, yo no pedí flores rojas-dijo Zelda con tono de preocupación -enséñenme la lista de flores

Verde se la dio haciendo que Zelda se pusiera algo irritada con el error de su amigo

-Verde! Yo pedí flores rosas no rojas!-dijo Zelda enseñándoles la lista a Vaati y a Verde, que se empezaban a preocupar por el tono de irritación de Zelda

-pero en la lista decía claramente que las querías de color rojas!-dijo Verde tratando de defenderse

-Zelda-dijo Azul tomando la lista-creo que debes mejorar tu letra, aquí dice Rojas

-dice muy claramente "R-O-S-A-S"-decía casi deletreando la ultima palabra

-conque…-interrumpía Vio-eso no era una letra "J", sino que era Una "S"….

-si….si lo era-dijo Zelda con un tono mas irritado aun.

-bueno-dijo Rojo metiéndose en la conversación-aquí aprendimos algo, que rojas y rosas riman y que Zelda tiene una letra horrible

-oye! Mi letra no es horrible!...bueno no mucho-decía Zelda tratando de excusarse-solo que no puedo escribir bien en letra carta.

-pero, porque escribes en letra en carta si no la puedes hacer bien-decía Vaati burlándose-ah porque así es mas elegante, por eso Vaati….ve a la floristería otra vez y tráeme flores rosas!-decía Zelda con tono de estrés

-pero...porque Rosas-dijo Rojo-no te gusta el color Rojo?

-si me gusta, Rojo, solo que….las necesito de color Rosado para que combinen bien-dijo Zelda ya recobrando la tranquilidad-Shadow...Vio, acompáñenme a ver como va el festival de primavera en la ciudadela

-claro!, yo nunca había visto un festival en mi vida!-dijo Shadow con alegría

-Muy bien! Entonces vámonos!-dijo Zelda dirigiéndose con paso acelerado hacia la salida.

-oye Vio-dijo Shadow llamando a Vio

-que sucede?-dijo Vio

-que es un "festival", es comida o que?-dijo Shadow con tono de inocencia a Vio, pero Vio en vez de darle una respuesta, solamente lo acerco a el

y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Shadow se sonrojara algo.

-oye! Vio! Eso lo quería hacer yo!-dijo Shadow haciendo puchero

-pues eso te pasa por adelantarteme a mi, ayer en tu casa-dijo Vio sonriéndole a Shadow mientras salían del castillo siguiendo a Zelda y dejando a los demás atrás

-y esos!?-dijo Verde impresionado-desde cuando son pareja!?

-quien sabe-dijo Vaati riéndose-mejor vamos a buscar esas flores antes de que vuelva Zelda  
Y verde y Vaati se dirigieron hacia la floristería, dejando a Azul y a Rojo solos.

-Rojo, empecemos a sacar la otra mitad de las cajas que dejo Zelda allí en ese asqueroso sótano-dijo Azul con escalofríos al recordar ese lugar  
-oye Azul

-que pasa Rojo?

-que era lo que me queridas preguntar ayer-dijo Rojo recordado lo que había pasado el día de ayer

-mmm...pues-trataba de decir Azul-quería preguntarte algo…

-Vamos! Dome Azul-decía Rojo con alegría, pues se estaba imaginando que la pregunta que Azul quería hacerle era algo sobre acompañarlo al baile

-p-pues si querías ir con migo al baile de prima….-Azul no había terminado la pregunta cuando Rojo feliz se le tiro encima a Azul tirándolo al suelo y abrazándolo fuerte casi asfixiándolo de nuevo

-si...si claro que si!-decía Rojo con una gran alegría-claro que iría solo contigo Azul!

-Rojo! Me asfixias otra vez!-decía Azul con la voz cortada

-ups….perdón-dijo Rojo apenado, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Azul

-no importa Rojo-dijo Azul devolviéndole una sonrisa a Rojo, pero este tuvo otra reacción, un sonrojo, pero Azul lo puedo notar

-Rojo?-dijo Azul también sonrojándose

Rojo se le acerco un poco y le dio un corto beso a Azul en sus labios, dejando algo impresionado a Azul... serian esas las mariposas del estomago?, pues Azul no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia muy bien era que le había gustado ese corto Beso.

-A-azul-dijo Rojo soltando algo de lagrimas-perdón...lo queria hacer

-Rojo, pero que dices!?-dijo azul abrazando a Rojo para así tratar de consolarlo-tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho

-pero de seguro como un hermano Azul-decía aun llorando Rojo- verdad Azul?

Azul movía se cabeza en forma negativa

-Rojo, tengo que confesarte algo…-decía Azul separándose de Rojo-Rojo….yo...siempre te he amado en secreto

-de verdad!?-dijo Rojo con alegría y dejando de llorar

-pues claro! Yo siempre te voy a querer much….-Azul no había terminado de decir lo ultimo ya que Rojo se le había tirado de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba, Azul no intento apartarlo, solo le dio un beso los Labios de Rojo y al sentir que Rojo se lo correspondía, se sintia como en la nubes.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Chofi:bien...por fin vine a casa, tarde pero termine examenes :D...**

**Raquel: tengo hambre...quiero yogurt! o como se llame!**

**Chofi: siento que este capitulo me quedo algo corto y raro...**

**Raquel:Si...algo raro...pero tu ya eres rara!**

**Chofi:claro que no!...ahora que recuerdo...tu te vas a ir el domingo, **

**Raquel. cierto! pero no crean que dejare de leer sus historias (ya saben a quienes me refiero XD) no crean que se desaran de mi tan facilmente mente! MUAJAJAJA! :P aunque mi papa me dijo que voy veriamos en diciembre XD**

**Chofi: Mejor vallamos a contestar reviews jeje...**

**crystal97: pues me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, pero hay que admitir que puedo llegar a ser muy cursi! bueno te cuidas y suerte! y gracias por dejar un review :)**

**RinyLenKagamine99:Mucho gusto en conocerlos! bueno...si...no pense que esta historia me pudiera salir tan cursi(es culpa de mi profe de español) pero de todas formas, gracias chicos por leer!espero que les guste este cap!**

**Ninchi Sushari:Graccias por tu ayuda! la verdad creo que he podido mejorar al redactar...jejeje, ya me imagino cuando te distes cuenta que habia actualizado...uy yo tenia una profe que cuando hasiamos la tarea nos preguntaba que esticker queriamos! con respecto al lemon...me salvaste Ninchi...jeje...te cuidas y suerte**

**Raquel:bien, les aviso algo...talvez me registre a parte y publique algo parecido a un fic yaoi(pero soy un asco al escribir una historia T.T) neee...como los voy a extrañar a todos! pero siempre seguire leyendo XD (si no lo saben me voy entre este Domingo y el Lunes)**

**Chofi y Raquel:Se cuidan y suerte!...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón, perdón, perdón! por no haber actualizado antes...pero estaba en exámenes y bueno...la inspiración se me había apagado... y bueno...no puedo dormir en paz al pensar que este fic lo tenia técnicamente abandonado, además tengo insomnio, pruebas: son las 11:36 aquí en Honduras...y bueno...simplemente no puedo dormir...así que aquí va el siguiente capitulo, aunque la verdad es que no me gusto mucho...**

* * *

-Rojo, tengo que confesarte algo…-decía Azul separándose de Rojo-Rojo….yo...siempre te he amado en secreto

-de verdad!?-dijo Rojo con alegría y dejando de llorar

-pues claro! Yo siempre te voy a querer much….-Azul no había terminado de decir lo ultimo ya que Rojo se le había tirado de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo que le

abrazaba, Azul no intento apartarlo, solo le dio un beso en los Labios de Rojo y al sentir que Rojo se lo correspondía, se sentía como en la nubes.

Luego, como necesitaban aire y era muy horrible estar en el suelo del salón, se separaron y Rojo se levanto de azul muy feliz y apenado por lo de hace unos segundos, trato de ayudar a Azul a levantarse del suelo, pero Azul solo le dio un tirón para que cayera al suelo y poder abrazar a Rojo, solo unos minutos pero que fueron eternos para ellos dos.

-te quiero mucho Rojo-dijo azul susurrándole al oído

-y yo también a ti Azul-dijo llorando de la felicidad, pues al saber que la persona que mas quería le correspondía lo hacia muy feliz.

* * *

Zelda, Vio y Shadow habían llegado ya al festival y los dos últimos mencionados estaban muy impresionado por lo rápido que caminaba Zelda, posiblemente estrés, preocupación o simplemente lo hacia para terminar rápido, además para ser el primer día del festival este estaba muy concurrido, dejando un dejo de preocupación en la cara de Vio, pues temía que Shadow al ser la primera vez que estaba en uno se perdiera entre la mucha gente que disfrutaba de las decoraciones, puestos, las temporadas de flores, la música entre muchas cosas mas, haciendo que tomara la mano de Shadow como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años de edad, pero Shadow nunca noto tal cosa por estar tan feliz de estar con Zelda y su pareja.

-chicos! Miren esto!-grito una Feliz Zelda, mientras los jalaba a los dos hasta un puesto de pan dulce para enseñarles algunos pasteles que habían allí.-no creen que se ven deliciosos?

-que es eso?-dijo Shadow mientras señalaba el pastel, dejando a Zelda y a Vio impresionados por la excesiva inocencia de Shadow, pues parecía que nunca salía de casa.

-pues, eso mi querido amigo se llama P-A-S-T-E-L-dijo Zelda mientras reía al deletrear el nombre de aquella delicia

-Shadow-llamo Vio al mencionado

-¿que sucede?-dijo Shadow a Vio y extrañado al ver la cara de su pareja tenia un dejo de duda

-nunca has probado un pastel?-le pregunto a Shadow, Vio

-pues, he comido cosas parecidas, pero nunca uno de estos, digamos que no soy tan fan del chocolate-dijo Shadow con repugnancia hacia el chocolate

-no puedo creer que no te gustara tanto el chocolate!-dijo Zelda mientras reía

-no importa si no te gusta, aunque no tengamos los mismos gustos, yo siempre te voy a querer-dijo Vio susurrándole al oído a Shadow provocando que se sonrojara, pero

Zelda logro escuchar a Vio lo suficiente y sonrió con ternura a ambos, y creando la idea de que ambos ya eran pareja, pero decidió obtener mas pruebas para comprobar su teoría.

-sigamos! Que nos falta mucho!-dijo Zelda interrumpiendo a los dos. Los tres siguieron caminando pero a Vio se le olvido tomar la mano de Shadow para que no se

perdiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Vaati y Verde caminaban con paso acelerado hacia la floristería, pues como ya había empezado el festival, esta cerraba a medio día, pero ambos habían llegado demasiado tarde, pues ya habían tocado las doce de la tarde desde hace unos 20 minutos.

-rayos! Llegamos muy tarde-dijo Vaati mientras veía a Verde llegar, pues lo había dejado muy atrás.

-esta cerrado?-pregunto Verde mientras llegaba

-si, nos retrasaos mucho, es muy difícil caminar con tanta gente en medio del camino

-y si vamos la pradera a buscar las flores?-dijo Verde mientras miraba que Vaati negaba con la cabeza lentamente

-no es mala idea, solo que aun hace mucho frio, y...las flores no han nacido aun.

-cierto! Pero todo tiene solución, no?-dijo Verde mientras trataba de pensar la posible solución de todo eso.-y no podríamos usar magia para hacerlas crecer?

Si, pero…-dijo Vaati mientras trataba de recordar algún hechizo para hacerlo-es muy complicado, además, el hechizo para hacerlas crecer esta en un libro que tiene Ezero, eso significa que tendríamos que ir al bosque minish para buscar el libro

-vamos! El bosque minish esta cerca de aquí, no tardaremos mucho-dijo mientras trataba de convencer a Vaati

-cierto, si nos apresuramos, las conseguiremos rápido y Zelda podrá morir en paz, perdón….vivir en paz-dijo Vaati mientras se corregía

Ambos, tomaron rumbo hacia el bosque minish para encontrar el libro de Ezero, y probar la poción la pradera

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rojo y Azul seguían en el castillo, arreglando unos pedestales con macetas decoradas, para ponerles flores, pero como los pedestales estaban muy altos, Rojo había subido con una escalera para colocar las flores artificiales y Azul estaba en la base sosteniendo la escalera para que Rojo no cayera.

-no me gustan esta flores artificiales-dijo Rojo con tono triste

-pero son muy lindas-dijo Azul, para luego sonreírle a Rojo-son muy lindas como tu.

-azul, no digas eso-dijo Rojo apenado

-porque, si es la verdad?-dijo Azul mientras miraba que Rojo bajaba de la escalera

-me da, mucha pena-dijo Rojo ya cara a cara con Azul y con un leve sonrojo

-pues no debería darte pena porque es muy cierto lo que te estoy diciendo-dijo Azul para luego abrazar a Rojo.-además, porque no te gustan estas flores si son muy lindas?

-Porque no están vivas, por eso-dijo Rojo

-pues yo las siento muy vivas cuando están a tu lado-dijo Azul riendo con la intención de apenar mas a Rojo

-AZUL! No es gracioso!-dijo sonrojado y un poco molesto el pequeño

-si, si lo es-dijo mientras lo abraza mas y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

* * *

-Rayos! Esta muy lleno de gente aquí!-dijo un molesto Vio

-si es cierto, por eso los llame a los dos, no me gusta estar sola entre tanta gente

-que opinas tu Shadow?-dijo Vio llamado a Shadow, pero se preocupo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de el-Shadow?

-por las diosas! Shadow se perdió!-dijo Zelda mientras zamarreaba a Vio-que vamos a hacer!?

-deja de sacudirme! Que mas preocupado estoy yo!-dijo Vio mientras Zelda lo dejaba de sacudir.-tenemos que encontrarlo y pronto que ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-si-dijo Zelda preocupada e impresionada al ver que la calma de Vio desaparecía rápidamente siendo sustituida por preocupación.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**bien, como ya dije, tengo insomnio, y no me puedo dormir, encerio me gustaría seguir el cap, pero como es muy largo, por eso lo voy a dividir en dos además de que mañana viajamos un pueblo llamado cantarranas, a visitar a mi abuelo. asi que intentare dormir un poco...si es que lo logro hacer...**

**en fin...contestare reviews ahorita :)**

**RinyLenKagamine99: ****jaja, hola!, jaja ustedes me anima chicos XD gracias a los cuatro, ahh y hola Renita! me alegra mucho que te guste esta pareja...es tan linda y una de las mejores de todas que hay! :3...bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el cap... a y Rei...vas a tener que aguantar lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser XD y también a tu nueva Jefa Rin XDDD, jaja una pregunta... Len, Lenka...ellos dos se pelan a menudo? digo...es pura curiosidad...pero, bueno Chicos...suerte y nos vemos pronto :)**

**Ninchi Sushari:**** hola!, jajaj que Vaati, te recordó a Magus? jajaja ok XD...y que Verde te recordó a Raquel y a Vio, a mi?, eres la tercera persona que lo dice, las otras son mi hermana y mi primo jajaja, inclusive el me dice Vio para molestarme :/... además...tenia planeado hacer que pasara algo en la floristería, pero sentí que era muy obvio...asi que lo puse patas arriba :/...naaa, no te preocupes por Raquel...desgraciadamente la van a meter en el mismo colegio que yo, solo ruego que no vuelva pervertidas a mis compañeras...a mi, me a costado mantener la poca inocencia que me queda u.ú**

**bueno, me despido y mil disculpas por actualizar muy tarde pero últimamente, mis compañeras han estado abusando de mi en el colegio acumulándome muchos trabajos, y también no he podido escribir en el colegio porque me ha costado mantener esta cuenta en fanfiction ocultas de ellas, porque luego pedirían que las metiera en el fic y son como 45 compañeras asi que me complicaría la vida entera...bueno...ya me dieron las 12:08 am y me tengo que ir a dormir porque siento que estoy en una película de silent hill :(...si chicos...soy algo miedosa...pero bueno...nos vemos pronto y suerte! XD**


End file.
